1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display device using a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices having excellent characteristics such as low profile, flexibility and the like have been developed in the display technical field. Currently commercialized main displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs).
However, there exist problems such as a slow response time, difficult implementation of flexibility for LCDs, and there exist drawbacks such as short life span, a poor yield as well as a low flexibility for AMOLEDs. Further, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are well known light emitting devices for converting an electrical current to light, and have been used as a light source for displaying an image in an electronic device including information communication devices since red LEDs using GaAsP compound semiconductors were made commercially available in 1962, together with a GaP:N-based green LEDs. Accordingly, the semiconductor light emitting devices can be used to implement a flexible display, thereby presenting a scheme for solving the problems.
A flexible display using the semiconductor light emitting device enhances a luminous efficiency of the semiconductor light emitting device, but the fabrication of the semiconductor light emitting device is complicated. Furthermore, providing an additional reflective layer complicates a relationship between surrounding structures.